The present invention relates to three-dimensional imaging, and, more particularly, to a multi-planar display system for generating volumetric three-dimensional images in space.
It is known that three-dimensional (3D) images may be generated and viewed to appear in space. Typically, specialized eyewear such as goggles and/or helmets are used, but such eyewear can be encumbering. In addition, by its nature as an accessory to the eyes, such eyewear reduces the perception of viewing an actual 3D image. Also, the use of such eyewear can cause eye fatigue which is remedied by limiting the time to view the image, and such eyewear is often bulky and uncomfortable to wear.
Thus, there is a need to generate volumetric 3D images and displays without the disadvantages of using such eyewear.
Other volumetric systems generate such volumetric 3D images using, for example, self-luminescent volume elements, that is, voxels. One example is the system of 3D Technology Laboratories of Mountain View, Calif., in which the intersection of infrared laser beams in a solid glass or plastic volume doped with rare earth impurity ions generates such voxel-based images. However, the non-linear effect that creates visible light from two invisible infrared laser beams has a very low efficiency of about 1%, which results in the need for powerful lasers to create a bright image in a large display. Such powerful lasers are a potential eye hazard requiring a significant protective enclosure around the display. Additionally, scanned lasers typically have poor resolution resulting in low voxel count, and the solid nature of the volumetric mechanism results in large massive systems that are very heavy.
Another volumetric display system from Actuality Systems, Inc. of Cambridge, Mass., uses a linear array of laser diodes that are reflected off of a rapidly spinning multifaceted mirror onto a rapidly spinning projection screen. However, such rapidly spinning components, which may be relatively large in size, must be carefully balanced to avoid vibration and possibly catastrophic failure. Additionally, the size, shape, and orientation of voxels within the display depends on their location, resulting in a position-dependent display resolution.
Another volumetric display system is provided by Neos Technologies, Inc., of Melbourne, Fla., which scans a laser beam acousto-optically onto a rapidly spinning helical projection screen. Such a large spinning component requires a carefully maintained balance independent of display motion. The laser scanner system has poor resolution and low speed, drastically limiting the number of voxels. Additionally, the size, shape, and orientation of voxels within the display depends on their location, resulting in a position dependent display resolution. Finally, the dramatically non-rectilinear nature of the display greatly increases the processing requirements to calculate the different two-dimensional images.
Other types of 3D imaging system are known, such as stereoscopic displays, which provide each eye with a slightly different perspective view of a scene. The brain then fuses the separate images into a single 3D image. Some systems provide only a single viewpoint and require special eyewear, or may perform headtracking to eliminate eyewear but then the 3D image can be seen by only a single viewer. Alternatively, the display may provide a multitude of viewing zones at different angles with the image in each zone appropriate to that point of view, such as multi-view autostereoscopic displays. The eyes of the user must be within separate but adjacent viewing zones to see a 3D image, and the viewing zone must be very narrow to prevent a disconcerting jumpiness as the viewer moves relative to the display. Some systems have only horizontal parallax/lookaround. In addition, depth focusing-convergence disparity can rapidly lead to eyestrain that strongly limits viewing time. Additionally, stereoscopic displays have a limited field of view and cannot be used realistically with direct interaction technologies such as virtual reality and/or a force feedback interface.
Headmounted displays (HMD) are typically employed in virtual reality applications, in which a pair of video displays present appropriate perspective views to each eye. A single HMD can only used by one person at a time, and provide each eye with a limited field of view. Headtracking must be used to provide parallax.
Other display systems include holographic displays, in which the image is created through the interaction of coherent laser light with a pattern of very fine lines known as a holographic grating. The grating alters the direction and intensity of the incident light so that it appear to come from the location of the objects being displayed. However, a typical optical hologram contains an enormous amount of information, so updating a holographic display at high rates is computationally intensive. For a holographic display having a relatively large size and sufficient field of view, the pixel count is generally greater than 250 million.
Accordingly, a need exists for high quality volumetric 3D imaging with computationally acceptable demands on processing systems and which has improved viewability and implementation.